Traditionally, antennas have been defined as metallic devices for radiating or receiving radio waves. Therefore, the paradigm for antenna design has traditionally been focused on antenna geometry, physical dimensions, material selection, electrical coupling configurations, multi-array design, and/or electromagnetic waveform characteristics such as transmission wavelength, transmission efficiency, transmission waveform reflection, etc. As such, technology has advanced to provide many unique antenna designs for applications ranging from the general broadcast of RF signals to weapon systems of a highly complex nature.
Conductive wire antennas are generally sized to emit radiation at one or more selected frequencies. To maximize effective radiation of such energy, the antenna is adjusted in length to correspond to a resonating multiplier of the wavelength of frequency to be transmitted. Accordingly, typical antenna configurations will be represented by quarter, half, and full wavelengths of the desired frequency.
Efficient transfer of RF energy is achieved when the maximum amount of signal strength sent to the antenna is expended into the propagated wave, and not wasted in antenna reflection. This efficient transfer occurs when the antenna length is an appreciable fraction of transmitted frequency wavelength. The antenna will then resonate with RF radiation at some multiple of the length of the antenna. Due to this traditional length requirement, rigid metal antennas can be somewhat limited in breadth as to the frequency bands that they may radiate or receive.